The present invention relates to a portable decorative element associating several elements, being able to have different aspects and/or to be made of different materials.
Modern methods of cutting metal sheets make it possible to produce, from metals such as steel, brass, copper, aluminium, silver or gold, varied and fine cut-outs comprising in particular piercings of different shapes, to produce items of jewelry or fashion accessories.
It is known to fasten in a definitive manner on the inner face of the cut metal sheet a slightly flexible lining appearing through openings in this metal sheet, having a different aspect and colours in order to produce a decorative aesthetic effect.
Preferably noble materials are used for the inner linings, such as high quality natural or synthetic fabrics, or leather. This then results in the rigid metal sheet giving the general shape of the decorative element, as well as an external aspect resistant to wear, which may be shiny, satin or matt, and the inner lining forming a more flexible and warmer material, of which the nature, the aspect and the colour clearly stand out on the metal.
It is possible to produce notably bracelets, breastpins, ear pendants or chokers, comprising a cut metal sheet forming a rigid structure having a particular curve depending on its function. For example bracelets formed in a strip of rolled metal sheet are produced, having an opening making it possible to pass the wrist in an adjusted manner.
The lining may receive additional elements to ensure in particular the function of fastening or portage, such as a cord or a chain passing around the neck for a choker, or a pin for hooking up a breastpin on an outfit.
For items of jewelry directly in contact with the skin such as bracelets, the more flexible inner lining gives a more pleasant contact on said skin.
Nevertheless, a problem that is posed with this type of decorative element is that with an inner lining fastened in a permanent manner on the metal sheet by different means to ensure a good maintaining as well as a pinning under the metal sheet, it is then not possible to change this lining in a simple and rapid manner.
In addition, a detachment of the lining generally requires the use of specialised tooling, to remove notably tightening screws or rivets, and may cause damage to the elements. The dismantling and reassembly operation may be slow and delicate so as to conserve an impeccable aspect and a finish in order to justify the decorative function.
It is then not possible to produce rapidly variants of the same item of jewelry or decorative element, by changing the lining or the decorative metal sheet, whereas it is sought more and more to personalise fashion accessories to adapt them for example to the clothes worn, to the types of activities planned, or to a need for frequent renewal so as not to repeat a same decoration.